The present invention relates to a removable protective door covering which can be drawn or colored on or to which photos, stickers, or other decorative items can be taped or glued to.
It is well-known that children like to decorate the doors to their rooms, by taping pictures or photos to the door, applying stickers to the door, or drawing, coloring, or painting the door. However, such decorations either permanently change the door appearance (in the case of writing, drawing, coloring or painting on the door) or damage the door finish in some way (in the case of taping, gluing, or applying stickers to the door). Parents typically are reluctant to permit children to permanently modify their doors or to damage them in any way.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a door covering which protects the door and permits children to draw, color, or paint on or to glue, stick, or tape items to, or to otherwise decorate their doors. It would be advantageous if such a door covering was easily removable without leaving any residue on the door finish or damaging the door in any way.
The door covering of the present invention provides the foregoing and other advantages.